The Mask on Eostia
by Perseus12
Summary: The Seven Shield Alliance does have a strange hero who had the power to make Volt and his Black Dog sellswords GO CRAZY. Watch out, Eostia, 'cause The Mask gonna rock your world! One-shot. OC/The Mask. SSSMOKIN!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Mask_ or _Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru_.

-x X x-

On a medieval house, zooming inside a young man look outside from his home seeing that Black Dogs and monsters pillaging and burning the village. The young man ran into his closet fast and opening it then he took the wooden mask as he puts it on his face. The wooden mask began absorb his face while his direwolf companion hiding under the bed covering his paws on his eyes as the twirling transformation complates.

Standing a green faced man wearing yellow clothing; black fencing gloves and a loose black top consisting of lace instead of buttons, but this sometimes changes to a simple yellow top hat with red feather and a fencing sword. ( **A/N:** Think the Mask wearing of Zorro costume.)

He twirls around the village absorbing the Black Dogs and the monsters inside the twister then throw them out of the sky screaming. He sees the Black Dog raiding commander riding on a horse, he dash him in front of him while he tied him a rope around and he forcefully put a dozen of cigars on to the Black Dog commander as he lights them all then it explodes. He slaps the horse's butt as it run along the passenger. The Mask give flowers to the village maidens that he save from the Black Dogs which they giggle to their savior as he dash to fight against the Black Dogs.

 _I got you with my winnin' smile_

 _I'm a livin' lesson in flair and style_

 _You just can't help but stare at my savoir-faire_

The Mask comically bulging his eyes out along the tongue seeing the Seven Shield Princesses wearing indecent clothes as he made wolf whistles which they smile and giggle.

The Mask holding his gigantic hammer doing a game of whack-a-mole or better be whack-an-Imp as he keeps wkacking more Imps one-by-one as they being stomped down.

The Orc got hit in the by The Mask's metallic baseball bat as it shows his goofy face spitting his loosen teeth then falls down.

The Mask dash and took the Black Dog collaborating magician's vial as he forcelly drinks on his mouth turning into a cat which the Mask's direwolf growling the cat as it climbing on the tree cowardly.

He twirls around the town throwing flowers and coins to people that he stole from Black Dogs' loot and corrupt nobles that collaborate the enemy.

The Mask pulls the Black Dog sellsword's pants, showing a Tasmanian devil growling with foam then he puts on the sellsword as it began ravaging while the Black Dog was in pain.

The Mask doing tango dance with Olga Discordia the Queen of the Dark Elves.

 _And I'm Nouveau, Deco, Roman-Greco, Rococo, Barroco_

 _Be-bop, hip-hop, flip flop_

 _Somebody stop me_

Grave Levantine tried to stabbed The Mask from behind, but he dodges without care three times as he punch the sword master's groin as he fell down in pain.

The Mask pulled Sir John Mandeville's underwear onto his head as he face the viewers and readers with a smile on his face.

He dash while his hat floats as he stretched it back to him.

The Mask slaps Michelle Pantielle's ass very HARD as he lecturing in grandmother form to the fat aristocrat for betraying the Seven Shiled Alliance and collaborating the Black Dogs while on the sideline Maia the Queen of the Sellswords was laughing of the Mask humiliating of Michelle as he cried out.

 _Pretty Viridian faces like mine_

 _Don't come a dime a dozen_

 _I stand out of the crowd_

 _They went, they made me, yeah, they broke the mold_

The Mask carrying the mummified Shamuhaza muffling and struggling to move but no avail as he puts him inside of Egyptian sarcophagus while Kaguya and the Shrine Priestesses find amusement of Mask shenanigans as he stomps on the cargo box saying 'To: Egypt' that can be send on a museum.

 _Wholesome and kind, staid and refined_

 _Totally out of my mind_

One of Volt's Black Dog lieutenants, Hicks got tripped of the Mask's foot as he falls down on a pie as it explodes which the green mask laughing as he dash.

The Mask carrying both Klaus Curtis and Claudia Levantain as he tossed them inside to a love room then he close the door so they can 'session' together and lastly he puts a sign on the door 'Do Not Disturb'.

 _Arch-villains and ne'er do wells_

 _Had better learn to decorate prison cells_

 _Green goes with anything if they ask, see?_

 _Well there's one last thing I gotta sing about_

 _Open up wide and really shout_

 _Ohhhhhhh, LOOK OUT!_

The Mortadella Brothers were tied up naked with apples on their mouths and they're inside on a boiling cauldron while the Mask chopping vegetables with the assiastance of pink princess Prim Fiorire.

The traitorous Minister Beasely got tied up hanging like a pinata, he got red-ball gagged on his mouth and exposing his naked ass as the Mask offering a spiky pineapple to Alicia Arcturus and she accepts it as she gleefully shove it on Beasely's ass and he muffled screaming.

The Mask's direwolf who wears the mask is now on gigantic form chasing the fleeing and screaming Black Dogs and their monster allies as he smile to viewers and readers.

Kin, one of Volt's lieutenants and magician, got roped and gagged by the Mask carrying to the tavern filled of GAY adventurers and he tossed him inside like a luggage as he dust his hands clean and dash.

The Mask doing Naruto version ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH on to Volt's rear without notice as he shove it. Volt himself got reacted as he felt pain and flew holding his ass in the air.

The Mask now stand on the title sequence.

 _This is the Mask_

 **The Mask on Eostia**

 _SSSMOKIN'!_

The Mask appears shouting his catchphrase.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bonus**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the throne room of the Black Fortress, where Volt and his Black Dogs stood triumph victory as they made next plan to conquer Eostia and establishe the Great Sex Empire. But they captured the Green Masked Man or The Mask who attempted to rescue both Olga Discordia and Chloe, he was now on magical chains as Kin and Hicks inspecting 'suspicious objects' of the Mask.

Kin saying as he pull out from the Mask's pocket. "Really magical glasses."

Hicks saying as he pulls from the Mask's other pocket. "Golden goat horn."

"Salmon."

"Head imp."

Kin pick something as he felt and h yells in pain. "Mouse Trap."

"Rubber Chicken."

"A little to the left, that's it." The Mask saying to the members of the Black Dog lieutenants.

Kin squeezes a stress releaver toy a few times. "Mmmm, I don't know. What's this strange glasses?" He pulls new object of glasses attached of eyeballs.

"I've never seen those before in my life."

Hicks pulls out a long black metallic rod. "What's this?"

"Its a bazooka and I have a permit for that."

Kin going through The Mask's pocket. "Portrait of Maia the Queen of the Sellswords."

"What?" Volt notice that familiar name as he took it from Kin.

"Uh-oh."

"Maia! You BASTARD!" Volt saw Maia's portrait whose wearing a sexy lingerie under the portrait words 'I'll be waiting for you, lover' as he madly drop the portrait facing the Mask while dark elves ladies giggling.

"Geez, I thought you would have a sense of humor. After all. . ." He turned around then turn back to Volt and Kin. ". . . you're gonna RAPE her!"

Volt madly shouts as the Mask slaps both Volt and Kin in the face repeatedly. The green masked man lean between them and says. "That's gotta hurt." He gritted his teeth as he dash away along with Olga and Chloe from the Black Dogs.

"Get them!" Volt shouted as he looks down to see his and Kin's wrists are handcuffed to each other. Hicks was in pain holding his family jewels while the sellswords and monsters dropped unconscious.

"Kin!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!**


End file.
